The Blood of Olympus
by Winslow65
Summary: Agian the heroes of Greek and roman embark on journy to finale defeat their longed for goal of defeating Geae, but are they strong enough to stop here and her giants? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter: 1 Nico

**Hey guys Winslow65 here for my first book ever! I had just gotten started with fanfic a few years ago and I was hooked the person who inspired me to start writing is another writer named Blonde b. Happy and has been a great inspiration. Also sorry about typos I will try to fix whatever I can**

**Hope u enjoy,**

**Winslow65**

Link to Blonde b. Happy: u/2781048/Blondie-B-Happy

* * *

Nico was having a good day until the drakon showed up. Nico had just been walking around in Epirus, Greece one last time just to make sure the spirits where NOT escaping from the doors of death.

You see 1 month ago He and his friends Annabeth, Coach Hedge, Percy, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Piper had closed the doors of death which were sending evil spirits into the world of he living aiding Gaia., Goddess of the Earth, with her dark and evil plans. So you know, just an average trip for teens these days.  
As Nico was doing one finale check of the area a giant drakon appears out of nowhere singing the the hairs of Nico's head from spiting acid. A drakon is much like a dragon but it does not have wings and for some reason this one was spitting the dark purple acid out of its mouth. Also it's head is very sake like and can even petrify some demigods in fear.

Nico froze for half a second and then moved into action. He summoned spirits from the underworld to help him. sadly they where n match for the creature and only were able to cause a small distraction. Luckily that was what Nico needed. He swung his sword catching the drakon right under its armor and it screamed with a loud, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and golden blood poured out of its side and a bright light went into the sword, the creatures soul. To his surprise it didn't die. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head, "You better hurry little demigod the monster wont go down with a poke your toothpick better be able to handle better bigger things" it was Gaia. Suddenly Nico understood, Gaea was healing the creature. Then Nico devised a plan.

Nico summoned the biggest army of skeletons and spirits than he ever had before and they shot and pushed the drakon into the air almost 60 feet high. Nico scale the army of underworld creatures and raised his sword and hit the drakon with a killing blow, but before the creature died a snake from its slowly dying body Sank into his arm. They world started spinning and he heard Gaia's voice in his head, laughing evilly. Nico's lash though was,"I was tricked!" and the world went Black.


	2. Chapter 2: Nico

**Hey Winslow65 back with the next chapter I are you guys will enjoy this I worked really hard with this. Sorry about the last chapter being short I just kinda got writers block when I wrote it. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Remember to review!**

* * *

Nico woke up with the big bushy tail of a satyr in his face. To make it even worse it was the bushy tail of Coach Hedge in his face, a site that you do not want to see! Coach hedge was yelling something about their not being enough tin cans in the kitchen and Annabeth was trying to get him to pay medical attention to Nico. When Nico got up and Annabeth and Coach Hedge both froze.

"Why are you both looking at me like that?" he asks.

"That... That's impossible!" stammered Coach Hedge.

" What do you mean what's impossible?" Nico asked worried more than anything.

"Um... Nico... your dead!"

"What do you mean I'm dead I'm standing right here!" said Nico angry for some reason.

Then Nico saw that Annabeth had been crying. Then it set in. Nico franticly checked his pulse. There was not the slightest sign of life! Nico stepped back he did understand how was he here, flesh and blood with his soul still in his body, yet had not heart beat or anything.

Then he heard the voice of Gaia in his head again."Little Nico an expert in death yet can't even realize feeling of it when it accrues to himself! Don't you remember the bite little demigod, the very _poisonous_ bite!" Nico quickly looked at his arm, it was pale white and it looked as if the paleness was slowly moving.

"Three days little demigod, three days to find a cure for the Blood of the Earth." said the and cruel voice of Gaia. Then it seemed like a whole hour had passed when it was only a few seconds.

"Your dead Nico, no life signs what so ever. I have no idea how your even moving." said Annabeth clearly holding back sobs.

"I know why I was bitten by one of Gaea's minions, a drakon. When I killed it one of it fangs must of hit by arm. It must of had some special poison in it. I just heard her say in my mind that we only have... time to help us find a cure for the blood of the Earth." Nico said.

Along time ago Nico had given advice to Hazel, his half sister, that they shouldn't tell everyone everything to keep them safe and to keep up their courage. Nico still lived by this even now.

"Did you et an exact amount of time?" Annabeth asked sounding a bit more composed.

"No not really just time is all we have to help us find the cure" Nico lied again."

"I swear when I see Gaia I'm going to give her the biggest beat-down of her immortal lifetime" said Coach Hedge cockily.

"Is that so little satyr? Then why don't we test that? Tweet tweet time to sleep little ones" said Gaea mockingly.

Then world went dark agin for Nico once again not knowing where he'd wake up.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff hanger.. Well not really but you know what I mean. The next chapter will be coming out shortly. **

**Hope you enjoyed and will review,**

**Winslow65**


End file.
